Hairbrush
by SilentSnowfall
Summary: Tenten can't find what she is looking for, but suspects that Neji has what she needs.


**I really shouldn't be writing fanfiction right now since I have this GIGANTIC essay due in a few days, but I couldn't help it. I just had to write something creative to get my mind off everything else. This isn't my favorite story, and I was really unsure of how to make it more than 200 words, but I had to finish it. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Dammit!

She thought as she rummaged through the smaller pocket of her backpack. _I could've _sworn_ I took one!_

Her hair was wet and messy after having been washed in a nearby spring, and she was kicking herself for having forgotten her hairbrush.

Tenten moved on to the bigger part of the bag and still couldn't find one. In her exasperation she dumped the entire bag out onto the grass and began to pick through the mess. Even after she had put everything back into her backpack, her quarry still evaded her.

Usually if she couldn't find something like this, she would just ask another girl who was on her team. But as luck would have it, she was with team Gai.

Thinking about what to do now, she zipped her backpack and put it over by her sleeping bag. Tenten figured she had two options; 1) deal with messy hair, she'd be putting it back into buns anyway. Or 2) Ask one of her teammates.

Tenten decided to go with the former, and reached for her hair bands. She split her hair into two parts as best as she could and began to reconstruct the hairstyle for which she was so well-known.

The instant she finished she knew it would never work. Not having been able to brush her hair to the sides and make a straight part, her buns had ended up lopsided and unevenly sized. The lack of a brushing also made her bangs curly and fall down over her eyes.

Frustrated, Tenten pulled out the hair bands and went back to thinking. She wondered whether or not Lee or Gai would have a hairbrush, and tried to remember a time she had ever seen them use one. To her dismay she realized she had never seen their hair in need of a brushing, it just stayed in that bowl-cut no matter what was done to it.

This left her one option: ask Neji.

Tenten was almost positive that he would have a brush since his hair was so long. There was no way he could go on missions and keep his hair in place without having a brush.

Now all she had to do was formulate a plan of attack. She could just go straight up and ask him, but he was currently scouting around the area with Lee and Gai, and she wasn't sure asking him was the safest choice anyway. This left her with the only other option she could think of: look in his backpack.

Since Neji was only looking around the area, he didn't need anything other than the weapons he kept on him at all times, so he had left his bag at the base of a tree. Tenten cautiously looked around the surrounding campsite to make sure nobody was close enough to see her rifle through Neji's backpack. If anyone found out and told Neji, or Neji himself found her, she was sure she would be in trouble.

She slunk over to the tree and paused before sitting down and carefully unzipping the smaller pocket of the bag. After a few minutes coming up empty handed, she closed the pouch. Just as she was about to open the larger part of the bag, she heard a voice behind her say "Tenten, what are you doing?"

She froze. She knew that voice. She would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that haunted her dreams. It was the voice of the one person she thought she couldn't live without. It was the voice of the person who had just found her sneaking through his backpack.

He didn't sound angry, so Tenten turned around, still in a sitting position, and looked up into his face.

His face was close to expressionless, but she could still detect the confusion showing through in the way his head was slightly tilted and the tone of voice he had just used. Seeing this, she knew that he probably wouldn't be too angry with her, but she still was careful as she answered with "Um, nothing."

"There has to be a reason you decided to look through my belongings." Neji stated as he looked down on her, his expression hardening slightly.

Tented quietly sighed and decided that she might as well just come out and say it before he began to suspect her of anything else. "Um, I was just wondering, well I kinda forgot my hairbrush, and I just thought you might have one, and you weren't around so, I thought I could just quickly look for one, and well…." Tenten stopped talking as she realized how lame her excuse sounded.

Fully expecting to see Neji glaring at her, she looked back up at him. To her surprise, she saw him reach into one of his back pouches and pull out a compact hairbrush. He handed it to her saying "You should have just asked."

* * *

**Hahaha! Well, the ending is a bit abrupt, but I figured it would be overkill to keep going. **


End file.
